Bill's Diary
by MaBill
Summary: Bill has made a fake diary. Of course, he's the only one who knows it's fake. When he 'attacks' Dipper, he leaves it for the twins to find. What is written in this diary? And will they fall for this plan? And what is Bill's plan actually? Read to find out! Takes place 5 years after Gideon Rises. Rated T just in case. Pairing: Gideon x Mabel / Mabel x Bill
1. The Attack

_14 November 1967_

_I (barely) survived another day at school. Why won't everyone stop picking on me?! Am I that stupid? Am I that ugly? Today they started to throw pencils at me.. One of them landed in my cheek and now I have a deep wound there. They said if I would snitch, they would throw with sharper things next time. I had trouble not to cry.. I wish I would just be normal, and popular, just like the rest. My father says I have to stop being a pussy and hit them in the face, or they will eventually hit me. But everyone knows I don't have the guts to do that. Even if I would do it, I would still be in trouble and I will be punished by the school. My mom says life is not fair, but I must not let them all walk over me like that. I just don't know how I can make it stop. Why don't they understand it isn't that easy! They don't understand anything. I'm going to sleep now, or cry myself to sleep.._

* * *

"Where is the journal Dipper?"

Dipper doesn't answer.

"Answer me Pine Tree" Bill says raising his voice.

"I will NEVER tell , nor give you the journal!" Dipper says with a frightened, but brave look in his eyes.

_"Oh what shall I do now? I figured that he would give it to me and I could leave instantly.. I can't kill him; that would ruin my plan. Maybe I can say that I will so he will give it to me." _Bill thinks and starts smirking. _"__Oh __I'm so smart!"_

"Then I have to kill you"

"Do that, but you will never know where the journal is" Dipper says and he also starts smirking. "I don't know what you want with that journal, Bill, but you want it, so I won't give it to you!" He shouts

Bill sighs. "_That boy is smarter than I thought.. What is that sound? Oh it's my Shooting Star, she's coming towards us."_ Bill suddenly feels dizzy._ "If I just make sure that Dipper is hurt or unconscious, and make it look spectacular, I can go without making it look too suspicious.."_

"DIPPER, are you okay?!" Mabel runs towards Dipper.

"Yeah, I think so.. He wants the journal." Dipper manages to get out.

"And you won't give it to me, so here is your punishment!" Bill starts smirking again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Mabel screams

"Oh I won't, my magic will do that for me" and Bill lifts up Dipper with his magic and throws him to the ground making sure he's unconscious.

Mabel screams. There's some blood on the Dipper's forehead. _"Well that certainly looked spectacular, and he's not -"_

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Oh nothing really bad, but I think he will be out for some time.."

_"She looks hurt. Oh no, I didn't want to upset her.. Well everything for my plan. Nothing can come in the way, even not my Shooting Star's feelings right now." _Bill feels his stomach turn.

"If he just would have given me the journal.. I wouldn't have to hurt him at all. But he refused to give it, so now he has to hurt. I have to go now, but remember: I'll be watching you!"

Bill leaves with a huge explosion of blue light and he 'accidentally' drops his diary. Mabel notices this and takes Dipper and the diary with her.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction. I think it's gonna be a long one. I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I'll try to upload at least once a week, so I guess I'll talk to you later! Don't mind leaving a review, CC is very appreciated. Just no flames please. **

**Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. The Diary

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story. I tried to put more detail in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Just wait for it.. :))**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Gravity Falls**

* * *

_"Ugh, I'm soo tired. Why is Dipper so heavy?! I hope he's fine. How long have I already been walking? I think around half an hour." _Mabel thinks. "OUCH!" A branch hits Mabel in the face, leaving a scratch on her cheek. _"__Just walk, you're getting close now Mabel.. You can do this!"_

Another 10 long and heavy minutes passed. _"__I think I can see the Mystery Shack."_ Mabel focuses more on the silhouetted building. She sees the fallen of S laying on the ground. _"__Yeah, it is the Mystery Shack!"_

"Grunkle Stan!" She shouts exhausted and desperately. Mabel sighs. _"He doesn't hear me. I have to speak louder!"_

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouts, now louder. So loud Stan's' hearing device starts beeping.

"Ow! Mabel, what are you doing?! And why are you shouting?" Stan looks annoyed.

"I found Dipper in the forest. Bill showed up, asking for the journals, and he knocked him down, making him unconscious!'' Mabel says, fighting against her tears.

Stan's face becomes pale. He looks frightened. "I-I-Is h-he o-okay?" He stutters.

"I can't tell.. He's been out for almost an hour!"

Mabel stumbles with her heavy twin on her back towards the Shack, while Stan stands there petrified. Wendy now also sees (from the roof) that Dipper is not moving and comes as fast as she can towards them.

"Is he okay?" Wendy seems concerned.

"I don't now, we have to get him inside!" Mabel's vision becomes more clear, she is more awake and aware of what's happening.

* * *

_24 November 1967_

_Today I finally did it! I punched Charles, the main bully, in the face. The school suspended me for a week but I don't care, I did it! The suspencion is totally worth it. I hope they won't pick on me again now! Maybe they will even like me! I am sooooo happy. My father says he's proud of me and even my mom smiled today. She NEVER smiles! I think my life is finally getting better.._

Mabel has been reading for half an hour, when Dipper starts to wake up.

"What happened?" Dipper mumbles. "Ow.." Dipper groans rubbing his back. It looks really bad. But he hasn't seen his arm yet. There's a massive wound on there.

"Bill happened. He threw you onto the ground, and you've been out for roughly two hours"

"W-why did he do that? W-what did he want?" Dipper stuttered confused.

"You don't remember? He wanted the journal." Mabel walks towards him. She starts smirking. "But look what I found.." She shows the diary and chuckles.

* * *

"I can't believe Bill was bullied! Maybe that's why he's so mean now. I kinda feel sorry for him" Dipper stares at the wall for a minute and then says "But on the other hand, he tried to kill me once, and today he again hurt me!" Dipper looks at the gauze bandage that is wrapped around his arm.

"Well, it can be hard being the silly, stupid one..'' Mabel remembers how Pacifica made fun of her in front of a whole crowd at the pioneer day.

It has been silent for a while. But it's not awkward. It feels nice. You can see the different expressions on Dipper's face as he reads through the diary. It's quite amusing actually. Then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Mabel says leaving the diary to Dipper. Mabel opens the door.

"Mabel, my sugar bear! What happened to y-"

"Gideon?!" Mabel sighs in frustration.

* * *

**A/N Didn't see that coming huh? Well I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, leave a review please! It makes my day :) See you soon!**


	3. Trust Nobody

**Hey guys! I was writing, and I thought about making Gideon a greater part of this story, just because I like him. We don't really know much about him so I could let my imagination come up with something :)**

* * *

"Why, what a surprise, it's lil ol Gideon!" Dipper says trying to immitate Gideon. Dipper laughs but nobody seems to appreciate it. Mabel is still looking irritated, while Gideon is staring at Mabel.

It is silent for a while and then Mabel comes with a lot of questions. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of prison? What happened to your hair? Is this one of your sick plans to get the deed of the Mystery Sha-"

"One question at a time please.." Gideon tried to keep up but Mabel was too fast.

"Ok, let's start with how did you get out of prison?"

"I had only five years my honeybee, that-"

"Stop calling me names! I'm not your girlfriend, queen, honeybee, nor sugar bear!" Mabel looks extremely irritated now.

"Okay.." Gideon stares at the ground. "My five years of prison are over. I can go wherever I want now."

"So what are you doing here?" Dipper asks confused

"Well, Bill is constantly showing up, asking about the journals. When I say I don't have them he says that I have to steal it from you, but I don't want to risk that again. Also, I want to know what he's up to and I figured maybe you two would know more.. And I wanted to see my gorgeous Mabel of course.." Gideon starts blushing, while Mabel is trying really hard not to.

"If we do know something, why would we tell you?" Mabel asks still frowning.

"Because we all have the same problem; Bill. Together we can beat him. But only if we know what he's up to."

Dipper is thinking really hard and then says: "Fine." Mabel is shocked by this answer.

_"That Gideon guy is a creep. We can't trust him! What is Dipper doing?! Maybe he has a reason for this. He always has a reason. Okay don't worry Mabel. If Dipper trusts him with this, I can too."_ Mabel hesitates for a while and then says:

"Dipper got attacked by Bill today, Bill wanted the journal and Dipper wouldn't give it to him, so Bill hurt him. But he lost his diary as he left, and I have it. So maybe we have something to use against hi-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gideon is laughing with his now less high voice and Mabel can't help but giggle, remembering how he used to sound like. "He keeps a diary? That's for girls!" Gideon is still laughing when Mabel says "No it's not! I think it's cool that he has a diary." Gideon stops laughing.

"He got bullied when he was younger, he had a really tough life when he was still human." Mabel suddenly is really serious.

"Is there any information we can use against him?" Gideon, who is now serious too, asks.

"I don't know yet, I didn't read much of it yet. Dipper will call you when I do."

"W-why Dipper?" Gideon stuttered.

"Because I don't like talking to you." Mabel is being blunt now. Gideon feels rejected and walks away.

* * *

**Gideon**

The words just keep repeating itself in his head

"Because I don't like talking to you"

"I don't like talking to you"

"I don't like you"

"Gideon?!"

_If only she knew.. She feels so sorry for Bill, if only she knew.._ Gideon thinks of the time when his sister was still around. He and Sarah used to fight a lot. _"HAHAH you are soo ugly. You will never get a girlfriend. NO ONE LIKES YOU. Now go away. I wish you were dead. Nobody likes talking to you. Gideon?! Are you even listening to me?" What a cruel girl was she._ Gideon remembers that night as if it was yesterday. Sarah was - as always- being so mean. And then she ran away to the forest with Gideon's diary. _"'Today I saw a girl, she is sooo beautiful, I wish she thinks the same about me' " Sarah was imitating me with her most nerdy voice._ "_HAHAHA what are you, a girl?!"_ Gideon was sobbing as he was running after her when suddenly a dark creature stood behind her. _"Gideon?! GIDEON! HELP ME!" I could have saved her. I am a murderer._ Gideon starts crying. And runs towards the forest.

* * *

**Mabel**

"Why were you so cruel to him?" Dipper walks towards Mabel, who is now sitting on the couch. Mabel is staring at the wall.

"He was being creepy again, and he tried to kill you and Stan several times!"

"Well he had all time to think about that in prison, maybe you should give him another chance. We all make mistakes you know.." Dipper is talking with a comforting voice. Mabel starts crying.

"H-he j-j-just scares m-me so m-much.." Mabel sobs.

_"Not only by being creepy. It's just, I'm so confused.. I know I shouldn't but I have feelings for hi- NO MABEL YOU DON'T! Y-yeah, I think I do. At least he's not fat anymore. I think it's because of the food in prison - nobody likes that ugh. Also his hair is shorter, it suits him very well. He actually looks really handsome.. Oh no, did I just call him handsome? No.. NO. It is worse than I thought! I think I like Gideon. But no one can know this. I can trust nobody."_


	4. Elizabeth

**Hi, I'm planning on making longer chapters, but then it will take longer to upload. Also, I already have more chapters than published. Now I have a question for you: Publish them right away, or just every week or day idk. Oh and reviews are always welcome you know :) Advice is too, but no flames please..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls  
**

* * *

_22 September 1971_

_'Today it's my birthday, YAAY!' That is what normal people say. To me, my birthday is just a reminder of how many miserable years have past. I can still remember when I said my life would get better after I hit that guy. Well, it didn't. Nobody looked at me, and when they did, it seemed like they had seen pure horror.. Maybe I am pure horror.  
Yesterday a woman, I think she's called Elizabeth McGucket, approached me. She saw the sad expression on my face and asked if I was tired of my life. Of course I said yes. She handed me a potion, mentioning that if I drink it, I will turn into a demon. This demon can go inside someone else its mind and it has unimaginable powers. I asked why she would give that to me and she replied 'What is life without a little danger, what is an angel without a devil, what is a god without a demon, what would we have to protect us against? Without a little danger, there's no point of surviving." I took the potion with me and I don't know why, but I'm seriously thinking about drinking it. I mean: my life has no purpose, so why don't make it a bit more exciting? And unimaginable powers sound super awesome! Well, I'll update you later on whether I took it or not.. Bye!_

* * *

"Hey Dipper! Read this paragraph and then say what stands out."

Dipper isn't a really fast reader so it took him a while. Mabel is eagerly moving on the couch. Dipper seems a little distracted by this, but still tries to continue reading.

"A potion? Wow I would have taken it if I were him too! That sounds awesome!" Dipper says.

"Seriously Dipper?.. No I didn't mean that. Look at the name of the woman who gave him that potion.."

"Elizabeth McGucket.." Dipper is repeating that name untill he finally realizes what she means. "Wait, old man McGucket! Now we know where he got that craziness from.."

"Maybe he knows more about Bill, and how we can defeat him!" Mabel is almost screaming from excitement.

"But first.. We have to call Gideon." Dipper says.

Mabel thinks for a while and then says annoyed "No! Why would we?"

"We promised hi-"

"So what! He promised me that we would go on _one_ date, but we had like _seven_!" Mabel shouts.

"I don't think you can really compare those two things with each other." Dipper says.

"I just did." Mabel says cocky.

_"Why is Dipper suddenly so comfortable with Gideon around? Maybe he's in love with- Nononono. No I don't think so. We all see his eyes sparkle when he looks at Wendy. I think that he will never stop crushing on her.. At least age is not such a big of a deal anymore. I mean Dipper is already 17 (almost 18) and Wendy 20. That's much better than 12 and 15.. But, why is Dipper trusting Gideon so much suddenl-" _Mabel's thoughts get interrupted by Dipper.

"Hey Gideon, it's Dipper. We found something. Can you come as soon as possible? ... Yeah 10 minutes is great! See you later."

Lost in her thoughts Mabel didn't see that Dipper walked to the phone.

"Hey! I said you were not aloud to call him!" Mabel is feeling betrayed.

"No you said _we_ weren't going to call him, so _I_ did." Dipper starts smirking.

_"Ugh, I hate it when he's being so smart.." _Mabel thinks.

* * *

**Gideon**

_Hmmmm.. I lovee ice cream. Oh i missed this sooooo much. Why don't they have ice cream in prison?! Even the nuts don't bother me anymore. It's too tasty to even complain about that! _The telephone rings_. Who dares to call me when I am enjoying my delicious ice cream?! _

Gideon saunters to the telephone. Then suddenly his face turns red; it's Mabel's phonenumber! When he picks up he leaves a sigh of disapointment; It's just Dipper.

"Hey Dipper!" Gideon tries to say that with joy, but it doesn't sound that convincing.

"What?! Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Gideon says with joy. This time it is real.

_YEAH, now I can see my stunning queen again! I can't wait to see her beautiful chocolate brown hair, and cheekbones, and her cute little nose, and her- Oh my ice cream! I'm first going to eat that and then I'll hit to the Mystery Shack._ While Gideon is eating his ice cream, he marvels about Mabel for a couple of minutes. Suddenly he realizes that he still has 2 minutes to be at the Mystery Shack. Luckily his father has time to bring him and he's there just 1 minute later than he said. _"Fashionably late."_ He thinks and he leaves a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Mabel.**

The doorbell rings. "That must be Gideon." Dippers' voice cracks at 'must' and Mabel snickers at this. "I'll get it.. I still have to do something." Mabel says, she sounds ashamed.

Mabel opens the door. A haze of heat slammed into her face. It is 102° outside, and there is not a single cloud in the sky; only a burning ball of fire. Gideon is standing there. _"__I-I can't do it. OK. But you can apologize so that's what you're gonna do first."_

"Hey Gideon." Mabel smiles awkwardly.

"Hi beautifu- uh sorry, Mabel." Gideon stares at the ground, thinking about last time he spoke to her.

Mabel places her index finger underneath his chin and gently lifts up his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry about last time, I was being mean, while you were doing nothing wrong.. Sometimes, I just have a hard time forgiving people, and it's not fair that even after 5 years, I still thought the same about you." Mabel hesitates for a second and then adds "People do change, and I'd like to give you a second chance." She says and then waits for Gideon's reaction.

_"..Why isn't he saying something? Was it too much? Should I have added the last part? Why isn't he looking at me? Can he even forgive m-"_

"R-really?" Gideon is startled by this sudden apology and his face turns red.

"Yes." She confirms.

_"Is Dipper watching?" _Mabel observes the room and notices that he isn't there._ "Okay.. Am I going to do it or not. It's now or never. Just do it."_

Mabel bows forward to give Gideon a kiss on his cheek, but all of a sudden has the feeling that someone is behind her. Quickly she grabs the tie of Gideon and stumbles: "N-nice tie." She turns around perceiving that Dipper is standing behind her and she leaves a sigh of relief.

_"What were you even thinking? He was there, right behind you! It was the perfect timing though. Why Dipper.. Why did you have to stand there at that exact moment. Why didn't you just stay on the couch.." _Mabel walks towards the couch Dipper was supposed to sit on. She opens the diary and flips through the pages, until she finds the page about Elizabeth. Gideon sits down next to her.

"Thanks." Gideon whispers in her ear. Mabel startles by this. She can't think clearly and stares confused at the wall, feeling her cheeks burning.

"So, if Elizabeth McGucket made the potion, maybe that weird old man McGucket knows how to stop Bill!" Gideon is amazed by the knowledge they've just received.

"Exactly!" Dipper and Mabel say simultaneously.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's go!" Gideon looks very excited. He takes Mabel's hand, and holds it tightly. Mabel is blushing, while inspecting the room in case Dipper is watching, but Dipper doesn't seem to notice; he's too excited to look back to them.

* * *

"Elizabeth McGucket.. I remember her! She was my Great Aunt." Old man McGucket says with his hideous voice. He paces through the dump while telling about his Great Aunt Elizabeth. "Yeah, she was a shame for our family, she was soo weird!" "Says the man with a plaster on his beard" Mabel whispers. Mabel, Gideon and Dipper giggle at this. Fortunate, the tramp did not hear this comment. He walks to a car and takes out a book. It's an old book with a dark blue cover. There's is a huge E positioned in the middle and the pages are yellowish.

The old man opens the book. The letters are written beautifully and the added drawings of potions and ingredients are gorgeous! "This was Elizabeth her book about potions. You were talking about a dream demon potion?" he asks. The three nodded and he browses through the book. "Here it is. Dream Demon potion: I don't know yet how to reverse the function of the potion, but the one who takes it will." he reads out loud. "Okay this didn't bring us any further." Dipper sighs. "Let's go." Mabel now sighs too. "Wait!" Old man McGucket grabs Mabel by her shoulder. Dipper and Gideon continue walking. The old man looks at Mabel's hand. "I like that sticker. I tried to help you, can I now have one too?" the old man smiles to her. Mabel is a bit disgusted by his yellow teeth, but then smiles back and gives him a fluffy unicorn sticker. Old man McGucket does one of his weird dances and then disappears in the same car he got the book from.

Mabel turns around and makes an attempt to walk to Dipper and Gideon when the tramp -again- stopped her. "Here, I thought you might need it, I don't really trust that guy with the tie. He looks evil." Old man McGucket takes a suspicious look at Gideon and then hands her a silver ring with a gold pentagram on it. "This protects you from all pure evil. You only have to lay your finger on it and it will make sure no evil will be able to come closer than 1 meter to you." Old man McGucket holds her hand, places the ring onto her palm and closes her hand. He watches Mabel as she places the ring on her ring finger and walks away. "Wait!" This time it's Mabel who stops the old man. "Why are you giving this to me?" She asks confused. "I can trust you." He glances at her sweater and then walks away. "Thanks." Mabel says fast, she stares at the tramp for a couple more seconds to see if he heard it and then he turns around. "You're welcome, Shooting Star!" Mabel takes a quick glance at her sweater. When she looks up, the old man is gone.


	5. The Wheel

**Hi! I'm trying to become more detailed so the chapter will become longer , but I still find it quite hard so it will also take a bit longer to update. I hope you don't mind :) Oh and I got the question how if it is 5 months or weeks or years in the future. If it wasn't clear, it is 5 years. Please leave a review x**_  
_

**Pairing: You'll see ^^**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_... 1999_

_Today a miracle happened! Two of the people from the Bill Cipher wheel are born! It is weird though, I mean: another twin? Now, there's only one person left. This is starting to become dangerous. Once they're all alive, I can be stopped.. I have to do something, and fast!_

_Oh wait, I didn't tell you about the wheel yet have I? Okay so there's a wheel. In the middle is me and I'm surrounded by ten icons. Each one of them represents 1 person. Every time when one of them is born I get a bit weaker. This is because all of them get some of my powers and knowledge. Luckily, most of them don't know they have powers and they don't use it against me. But when all of them gather and summon me they only have to say these single words, and I will be defeated, forever: 'Eum rerum potentissimus homini in universi.' That's Latin ( I translated it ) and it's about people defeating the most powerful thing in the universe or something. But I don't have to worry now because: 1) They're not even all born yet. 2) They will never know they can defeat me. 3) If they do I'll just kill one of them._

* * *

Mabel tries to read the whole date of this story, but everything except for the year is vanished. _1999.. The year Dipper and I were born. What if we are that miracle.. No it can't be. Or maybe it is. Maybe that's why all this crazy stuff is happening to us, maybe that's why we have the journal. Maybe we are determined.. But there are a lot of twins born in 1999. It could be any twin. It's not that we are soo special or anything.. Or maybe we are. _She thinks for a while and then finally stops denying: it's the date when Mabel and Dipper were born. _Oh. My. Waddles. I have to tell Dipper. _Mabel runs upstairs and hears Dipper singing disco girl. The sound comes from the bathroom. She slams the door open and he makes a high scream. There she sees Dipper with a towel wrapped around his middle and a hairbrush in his hand. Mabel giggles and then she gets interrupted by Dipper.

"Mabel!" Dipper is mad at Mabel just coming in like that.

"Yeah yeah, privacy blah blah blah. You won't be so mad at me anymore after reading this!" Mabel is being over excited and jumping up and down.

"Wait a sec, first let me get dressed okay?" Dipper looks proud at his new-grown chest hair and then slowly puts on his shorts and shirt.

"Come on, faster!" Says Mabel impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, almost done." When Dipper is finally finished Mabel pushes the Diary into his hands.

_"This is sooo amazing! Now we finally have a way to defeat Bill. IEEEH!" _Mabel is smiling so hard that her cheeks are hurting. Waddles now too comes inside and when he starts squealing, Mabel picks him up and hugs him.

"I love you waddles" Mabel whispers in his ear, and holds him a bit tighter. Waddles squeals one more time and Mabel puts him back on the tiled bathroom floor.

"Mabel, do you know what this means?" Dipper, who now read the entry too, is super excited.

"Yeah! We have a way to defeat Bill!" Mabel is almost screaming.

"Yeah! But then there's one problem. We are 2 of the people from the wheel, which 8 people are the rest?" He says with his thinking face, while scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm.. Maybe it's somewhere in his diary?" Mabel suggests.

_"Darn it! I never thought about that.. Ohh, I really hope it's somewhere in there, otherwise we will have a lot of work to do."_

"Wait.. I have read about that Bill Cipher wheel. It's in book 3! But Grunkle stan took it.." Dipper leaves a sigh of disappointment.

"Can you remember anything?"

"Well, yeah. I know some of the icons: A question mark, a pine tree, a llama, a heart with stitches, and.. Uhm.. OH AND THE ICON ON STAN'S HAT!" Saying each word louder and louder, Dipper is now shouting of amazement.

"Wait a second.." Mabel says confused. "So you're telling me, that you think that Grunkle Stan is one of the ten?!"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe that's why he wanted my journal so bad, maybe he knew all along.." Dipper feels betrayed.

* * *

_03 February 2000_

_Today something hilarious happened. The old Pine Twins have made a portal using all 3 journals, and when Stanley went through the portal I disguised myself as Harold (a member of the secret society) and quickly took all the journals. Now he's trapped inside another dimension or time period - who knows where he went -, and there's no way I can ever be defeated. Unless Stanford finds all of the journals and goes through the portal himself, but that's unlikely because I made sure all 3 journals are hidden at different places. Now I have nothing to worry about anymore! There's NO way I can be defeated!_

* * *

_"Wait, WHAT?! Does Stan have a twin? Why didn't he tell us! I have to tell Dipper! Woah, this is confusing. Wow.. I knew Stan is a liar but he lied about everything: his family, the journals, maybe he has never told us anything honest! What if he just used us to find the journal, and to work in the Mystery Shack.."_

"DIPPER!" Mabel is screaming. "DIPPER WHERE ARE YOU? COME HERE!" Dipper slowly walks down the stairs and just then Mabel burst out in tears.

"Mabel, what's wrong?". Dipper quickly walks towards the brown sofa Mabel is sitting on and gives her a hug. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay." It's quiet for a while. But it's not weird, it's nice. Mabel is trying to find the right words to say and then stutters: "S-Stan is a l-l-liar..".

"Yeah, we all know that." Dipper says, not taking it seriously, but still looking concerned.

"N-no, l-look at t-this.." Mabel shows him the diary entry.

As Dipper is reading the diary, Mabel can see the changing of expressions on Dipper's face. _"__What do we have to do now? Why did Stan keep that from us.." Mabel thinks. _

"Mabel, w-who is Stanley?" Dipper is now shocked as well.

"Keep on reading." Mabel is calming down and is now the one comforting Dipper. Then Dipper also burst out into tears. Together, they're sobbing for what seem hours, until Grunkle Stan walks in. "What's going on here?" he's looking down at the children crying on the sofa.

"Y-you liar!" Mabel raises her voice.

"I don't know where you're talking about, but if you miss 5 dollar it wasn't me!" Grunkle Stan turns around making an attempt to leave when Mabel throws out: "WHO IS STANLEY AND WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL US?!". Grunkle seems surprised by this. He's standing still for a while, sighs and then quietly sits down next to the sobbing twins.

* * *

Bills p.o.v

Bill stares through the window of the Mystery Shack, in disguise as Gompers the goat. He saw how Mabel read the page about Stanford and his twin brother. _"__What is she doing? I-Is she c-crying? _Bill feels his stomach turn. _I didn't want to upset her, I just wanted her to know the truth, and I need to have Stanley back here to complete my plan. She deserves it to know the truth.." _Bill takes a closer look at Mabel and his attention is drawn at a shiny object attached to her finger. _"__Wait.. Is that what I think it is? How, who, what?!" _"BAAAA!" _"__Ugh, I absolutely HATE this body! I've seen enough for now. See you later Shooting Star, I'll be watching you my sweetheart.."_


	6. The Broken Ones

**A/N I've finally made a decision. I'm just going to upload directly after writing, it'll take 1-4 days normally. But now I have another question for you guys: Should I make longer chapters, or more but shorter chapters? R&R please :)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Well that's kinda obvious..**

* * *

"I still **can't** believe Stan has a twin.." Mabel looks terrible. Her eyes are red, her face is thick and pale, and her lips are swollen.

"Me too..'' Dipper wipes the tears off his face.

"It's kinda sad that he hasn't seen his twin brother since then. I mean, I would be devastated if I'd lose you." Mabel says coming to her senses.

"Yeah, me too.." Dipper stands up from the sofa they had been sitting on for hours and lumbers towards the stairs. At the first step he stops and turns around. "Maybe that's why he's so grumpy all the time.." Lost in her thoughts, Mabel does not answer.

_'Yeah, maybe that's why..' _Mabel thought she said that out loud but she didn't. _Wow.. I kinda feel bad for Stan actually. But still he should have told us. I mean, we tell him stuff too. I know that the journals say you can't trust anybody, but we're family, we can trust each other! How would Stan feel about this? I mean he, doesn't really talk to people.. Maybe I should talk to him._

Mabel tries to stand up, but her legs feel like jelly. She takes a deep breath and then, calmly leaning on the side of the sofa, stands up. She saunters to Grunkle Stan's office. When she's finally made it to the door of his office and is ready to knock, she petrifies. She hears a crying sound coming from inside. _I-Is that S-S-Stan?.. _Mabel glances through the keyhole and notices Stan mumbling at an old picture of him and his twin brother. "It'll all be alright, I'm gonna get you back, I promise! Just **trust** me.." Tears are falling from his face. Mabel decides not to knock but directly go inside. At first Stan looks mad, but his expression changes from that to broken in less than a second. Mabel walks towards Stan, looks into his weary eyes, and hugs him. Stan at first recalcitrates it, but then bursts into tears, holding her tightly.

* * *

Gideon's p.o.v

_Why hasn't she called me back yet? It's been days since we've last seen each other.. Maybe she's already over me. No that __can't__be! We all know how she looked at me back at the door. She is totally in love with me! And she's gonna be my queen. _**Gideon** is walking circles across the room while imagining of any possible scenario why Mabel hasn't called yet. After worrying for way too long, he decides to head to the Mystery Shack.

_Why is it so quiet over here? _Gideon feels like **he's** being watched. He walks faster and faster to the Mystery Shack and when he turns around, it's too late.

* * *

Mabel's p.o.v

"Hey Dipper." Listening to her voice, you'd think she's calm, but looking at her, you can see that's she's nervous and still a bit absent.

"Hey." Dipper had been staring out of the window since he went upstairs. He had been crying for so long, his tears are used up.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Mabel puts on a fake smile.

"Yeah.. Let's go."

* * *

Bill's p.o.v

_Wow, Mabel seems.. Uhmm. Broken. I've never seen her like this, so fragile and so easy to walk over. I wish I could do something for her.. Wait, where is she going?_

"I hope we won't see those gnomes this time, they're driving me **craycray**." Mabel is - still awkward but less fake - smiling, remembering her first day staying in Gravity Falls.

_Oh she's going into the woods. Should I follow her, or not? Nahh, I'll just stay here, waiting for her to come back. _Bill hears a vague voice, not that far away from the Shack. _What's that sound? _"MABEL, MY MARSHMALLOW? ARE YOU THERE?" _Ugh, not him again, at least he doesn't have that high-pitched voice anymore. That irritated me so bad. Ahahah he's too late. _Gideon walks towards the door. _Hmm.. Now I look like a goat, I can act like one too. Bill starts smirking, making the goat look creepy but hilarious. _"Baaah." "Ugh, not that stupid goat again.." _What did he call me? I was going to do this anyway. _'Gompers' aka Bill runs towards Gideon and attacks him. Gideon falls into the mud. "HEY! GET OF ME YOU BEAST! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SUIT!" Bill starts chewing on Gideon's sleeve. "STOP THAT!" _Ghehehe, he's totally helpless. _Mabel and Dipper come back noticing that Gideon is on the ground yelling at a goat. "Gompers! Stop it." Mabel snickers. "Baah." _I love it when she smiles. She's so beautiful. _Bill walks towards Mabel and she starts to stroke him. _She has such soft hands. I wish I could talk to her. Could tell her how I feel. But everytime I show up she starts screaming and Dipper comes and 'rescue' her from me. I can't tell her how I feel when Dipper is listening.. And the way she's looking at Gideon is just wrong. She's falling in love with him. I have to do something, and fast._ Bill runs towards the forest, where he can (unseen) transform into his usual dorito shape again.

* * *

Mabel's p.o.v

"Mabel, my marshmallow!" Gideon is trying really hard to look attractive. But it's almost impossible, as it looks like he's just been torn apart by wolves.

"I'm not your marshmallow." _Did that sound convincing? I hope so.. Dipper can't know I'm feeling in any way attracted to him. The way he pronounces marshmallow makes my stomach turn. He's so adorable!_

"Oh- Okay." Gideon's face becomes even paler than it already is, and Mabel now feels guilty for being so snappy. _Was I too hard on him? I have to let him know that I do like him, but I just don't really know how much.._

"I'm gonna grab some food, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Dipper says, leaving the two behind.

"Hey Gideon, I'm sorry for being so snappy to you lately. I'm just- uhmm- confused. Since you're back here I've been feeling weird, different. And I don't know if that's good or bad. I just don't know how I feel, or how to feel." ... _Why isn't he saying something, was that too much? Why can't I keep it simple.. No, I always have to give a whole explanation.. I'm so stupi- _

Every thought in Mabel's head vanishes as she feels a tingle in her hand. It is like feathers are striking her hand. Mabel looks down and sees that Gideon is gently placing his hand on hers. When he starts rubbing the palm of her hand, she squeezes it a little. Mabe lifts her head up again, looking right into the sky-blue eyes of Gideon. _Woah, I never realized how beautiful those eyes of him are. _Totally interrupting the moment, Mabel can see Dipper approaching from the left corner of her eye. _Fast! Say something! Uhh.. _"Woah you're right.. Uhh, that hand lotion really softens your skin, thanks for the sample!" _Pfeww, that was close. You have to be more careful Mabel, at least until you know how you really feel about him.._

"Are you coming?" Dipper walks back inside, this time followed by the two, still holding hands.

"Where did you get that ring from?" Gideon asks curious while looking at the golden pentagram placed on the silver ring.

"From old m-, uhm, an old friend."_  
_

* * *

23-8-1-20'19 25-15-21-18 20-5-15-18-21?


	7. Change of plans

**A/N I think this one of my best chapters so far, I like how plans change in the end, and I'm very excited to write the next chapter. I've been busy the last days and I didn't feel like writing, but I'm backk! :D I hope you like it and thank you all for your reviews, it motivates me to keep writing and I really appreciate it :D **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

"Look at this, we're all part of the Bill Cipher wheel! Soos, Stan, Stanley, Dipper, Gideon, Pacifica, Robbie, Wendy, the author of the books, and me!" Mabel shows te page of the diary to Gideon and Dipper.

"Cool! So we all have some kind of power!" Gideon says.

"Yeah! But we've got two problems: 1) We don't know where Stanley is 2) We don't know who the author of the books is.." Mabel sighs.

"Working on the first part!" Grunkle Stan walks in, and for the first time in forever, he is wearing pants.

"How do you mean?" Dipper says.

"Oh and actually, we do know where Stanley is, we only need to get him back. The portal is finally ready, so now I can get Stanley back!" Grunkle Stan has sparkels in his eyes. Mabel's eyes also grow bigger and runs over to Stan.

"Can we see it Grunkle Stan?" Mabel says over-excited.

"I don't know kiddo, it - "

"Pleaaseee?!" Mabel says with a high and annoying pitch in her voice.

"Alright then. But I don't want Gideon to come with us, because.. You know. He tried to kill us several times and I don't really trust him."

"I completely understand." Gideon winks at Mabel and walks away, leaving the Mystery Shack. Mabel is trying to remain serious as a blush appears on her face. Unfortunately, Dipper saw it all.

Dipper turns to Mabel. "What was that about?" He says raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing!" Mabel says immediately.

* * *

"This is where the magic begins!" Stan says proudly.

"Why are we at the candy machine?" Dipper says awkwardly.

"You can ask questions later." Stan says. He clicks on several buttons on the candy machine, and it appears to be a door.

"Woah." Dipper says in awe.

"Wait a minute.. So I don't get candy?" Mabel jokes.

They slowly walk down the stairs - except for Mabel; she's bouncing - until they reach an elevator. Everything looks old and dusty. Stan again types in a code, looks back to see if nobody's looking, and steps inside the elevator, followed by the twins. It's quiet for a while (clearly the teens are amazed and confused), until Dipper breaks the ice by asking:

"There are three floors. We're going to the 3rd. So what is there on the second?"

"I'd like to keep that story for sometime else. Let's now just focus on what you're about to see.." Stan says.

As they step out of the elevator, they enter a hall full of machines. You can hear the twins wonder, with their mouths wide open. But when they enter the room with the portal, they're just standing there. Petrified. Stan decides not to pay too much attention to that and goes on.

"So, kids.. First you're gonna have to know that this is not a thing to play with." Stan says strictly. He pauses for a while. You can clearly see that he's hurt by what he's going to tell next. "Again, you guys do not know a lot about me. But I think you have to, if we want to defeat Bill. So you know that Stanley has gone through the portal, but you don't know why he can't come back, and why he's in there." Stan goes on. "You may want to sit down for a little while."

* * *

**At Bill**

_"My plan is totally working. _Bill smirks. _Those people are so naive, they believe everything they read. Well actually, that diary is kinda true. I mean, all those stories that are written in there are true.. I only made a view adjustments for my plan." _Bill thinks.

_"Maybe they know a little bit too much about me.. At least my Shooting Star is thinking differently about me now." _Bill starts blushing just by thinking of her._ "I can't wait for my plan to work out, then we can finally be together.."_

The expression on Bill's face changes in seconds from a smirk to a look of hatred, as Gideon walks by. "_Oh. Right. That albino guy. He's getting on my nerves. I have to get him out of my way."_

* * *

**Gideon**

_"My plan is totally working. _Gideon smirks. _Those people are so naïve, they believe everything they hear. Well, my feelings for Mabel are real, but I'm still the same person.. And I'm gonna get rid of Dipper and that Old man very soon.." The albino thinks. _

Gideon walks down the street as he notices a triangular shape inside the window. He turns around to find out Bill has been following him all along.

"Bill! W-what a d-delightful s-s-surprise." Gideon manages to spurt out. He wasn't expecting him..

"I think you're a bit wrong about the 'delightful' part." Bill says calmly. "You know Gideon, we have very similar thoughts and intentions. But let me get one thing clear: if you're going on with that pathetic unthoughtful plan of yours, I will scar you for life and I will make you regret every single step of it." Bill comes uncomfortably close and stares with his one eye directly into his for what seems decades, then backs off and says him goodbye with his standard line: "And remember, I'll be watching you!"

* * *

**Back at the Pines**

"Stanley and I used to work on this portal every day, for 15 years . One day, when the portal was finally ready to use, I said to Stanley that we first had to double check if everything was in place. We were gonna explore all the alternate universes together. But Stanley had other intentions; he didn't want to go with me, he wanted to be the hero and the leader. When I told him we couldn't go through the portal yet, he got that strange look in his eyes, a look I had never seen before. He said he was just tired, so I asked him if he wanted some coffee. And when I went upstairs for some coffee, he made the greatest mistake of his life. He was gone, stuck in an alternate universe, with no possibility to come back. Harold, a member of the secret society, took the journals and hid them. That way, nobody could ever make the same mistakes again. But now I know what was wrong, we can get him back."

Stan got that brave look in his eyes. That's what the twins admire so much about him. He's always so ambitious, he was always there for them. And now, they could do something back.

"So what was wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Uh.. We forgot to place the blue wire. The red was for going through, and the blue was for coming back.."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Mabel says excited.

"We?" Stan says confused.

"Yeah, we can't let you go alone silly!" Mabel says and pokes him on his chest.

"I don't know kids.. This is seriously dangerous." Stan says concerned.

"Nobody can beat Love Patrol Alpha!" Mabel says and they all laugh.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

The two men were too busy to notice that Mabel had been holding a box full of sweaters since they entered the secret lab. When Mabel walks towards the portal, still holding the box, someone finally notices.

"Mabel, what's inside that box?" Dipper says.

"Just some sweaters for the creatures in the alternate universe. They'll look amazing on them!" Mabel shows some of her sweaters to Dipper. Dipper rolls his eyes and walks towards Stan.

"So.. What's the plan?" Dipper curiously watches his Grunkle pushing some buttons and then gets blinded by a bright light.

Grunkle Stan walks over towards some boxes and gets out some guns, knifes and a bag full of food supplies. He gives each of them 3 knifes, 2 guns and some bullets, all inside of a gun holster which they wrap around their middle.

"You'll see Dipper, you'll see.."

He paces towards another box, getting out a spray can and a picture of him and Stanley. He puts the picture inside of his pocket and sprays himself, plus all the supplies. When he sprays Mabel, he says:

"This protects us against all the nasty creatures."

He walks towards Dipper, who refuses to be sprayed with that stench.

"You're sweating problem is not enough to scare them away Dipper.." Stan jokes. He sprays him and pushes some final buttons. The kids walk towards to portal, followed by their Grunkle. Not wanting to let go of them, Stan holds their hands tightly.

Stan takes a final look of the twins and then bravely says:

"Here we go."

* * *

**A/N That's it already! Hope you enjoy my story and I'd like to hear your theories of my story.. What do you think Bill is up to, and what do you think will happen next? R&R please xx**


	8. Day 1

**A/N Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but there were so much possibilities for an AU and I couldn't choose. Eventually I made a choice and I hope you like it :) Also I've been working on a MaBill video. The link is on my profile page if you want to see it. R&R please x**

* * *

**Mabel's p.o.v**

"Where are we?.." I mumble. "Did I have too much Smile Dip again?"

I try to stand up but gravity is making it really hard for me. Everything feels heavier. I turn my head to the left and see that Grunkle Stan and Dipper are passed out. _Great, I'm the first one to wake up.. _My blurry vision starts to clear a bit. I make another attempt to stand up and this time I succeed.

"Ahh.." I rub my head. "Geez that hurts.."

I remember why I am here and I start to wander around a bit. The first thing I notice is the blue sand underneath my feet. I bend down to the ground to feel the sand. Again I feel myself pulled to the ground. _Of course, the force of gravity is different. I hope I'll get used to it soon, or some tough days are coming ahead.. _I manage not to fall over and I take a hand full of sand. With difficulty I stand up again, letting the sand slip through my fingers. I tilt my head and get blinded by the bright sun. I rub my eyes and look the other way. The stars in front of my eyes vanish and I notice a green sky. "_Wow, that's beautiful.." _

Suddenly, my feet feel very cold. I look down and see that my feet are underneath a pink liquid. I step back and take of my shoes and socks. I leave them to dry in the sand and walk over to Dipper and Stan.

"Dipper.. Stan.. Wake up!" I say.

Since they don't seem to hear it, I poke them. Dipper is the first one to wake up.

"W-where am I?" Dipper mumbles.

"You've eaten too much Smile Dip." I joke.

"Seriously Mabel!" Dipper makes a failed attempt to stand up. I smile, recognizing myself in Dipper.

"Why are you smiling?" Dipper looks annoyed at me.

"Oh, nothing." I say and I help him to stand up. "Can you help me waking up Grunkle?"

"I am barely awake myself.." Dipper groans.

I sigh and shake my Grunkle. Again he doesn't move, so I say something that will wake him up instantly. "Grunkle, they want refunds!" I scream.

"What?!" Stan sits up straight with his eyes wide open. "Oh, we arrived." His eyes now more relaxed, but still in shock of what Mabel just said.

"M-M-Mabel?" Dipper stumbles.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Behind that thing over there, I saw something.." He points his finger to an orange spiral that vertically stands into the ground.

* * *

**Bill's p.o.v**

"Here we go." I hear Stan say. Of course they are too busy with the portal to notice that I'm standing behind them. As they step into the portal, I follow.

We fall out of the sky, with the portal floating above us. _"Oh, right, mortals. They pass out whenever shit gets real." _Before smashing onto the ground I prevent myself from falling and fly above the ground. With difficulty though, as the force of gravity is heavier than I'm used to.

I look at Mabel, who is passed out, softly breathing. _"Woah, she's so beautiful." _I float closer towards her and start to stroke her face. I pull a stroke of her shiny brown hair behind her ear. I let my fingers slide through her hair. _I wish my plan was already accomplished. I want to be with her, only her. My Shooting Star. She's the only thing that has kept me from falling apart. From the moment I met her, I knew there was something odd about her. She's not like the rest. She's not like them. _I think. I shove some blue sand off her sweater, but I stop when suddenly she starts moving. Bill makes sure he's invisible.

"Where are we?.." Mabel mumbles.

I shiver at hearing her soft voice.

"Did I have too much Smile Dip again?" she says. She tries to stand up, but clearly she has some difficulties with the change of gravity too. She falls down and tilts her head to the left, while her eyes start to become more clear. Bill straight looks into her eyes. _"Those eyes, they're amazing." _He sees she makes another attempt to stand up, and Bill lifts her up.

"Ahh.." Mabel rubs her head. "Geez that hurts.."

Mabel bends down to grab some sand and almost falls over. Quickly I prevent her from falling down and she stands up again, letting the sand slice through her fingers.

_I've seen enough for now. She can take care of herself. I have my own things to deal with.. _I think. I leave a mark on Mabel's shoe and vanish.

* * *

**Gideon's p.o.v [At Gideon's room]**

"Oh Gideon, I love you so much! I wish my stupid family would stop holding me back.." I say with a high voice while moving my Mabel-figure.

"I am Dipper and I am pretending to save Mabel from Gideon, while the real problem is me." I say with a dorky voice, moving my Dipper-figure.

"Raah, I am Stan and I don't trust you. And I'm fat!" I think about what happened 5 years ago and throw my Stan-figure against the wall. I heavily in- and exhale, until I look at my pictures of Mabel. _If only you knew how much I love you. But don't worry my marshmellow, you'll be mine soon, and NOTHING will come in our way._

"I wouldn't be too sure about that puff crème."

"B-Bill? What are you doing here.." I stammer.

"Making sure you're not doing anything stupid. You're not going to hurt my Shooting Star okay? And you do hurt her by hurting her family." Bill says. "Oh and that what you do with those figures.. It's, err, disturbing."

"Can you go now?" I nervously ask.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I'm gone. Because, you know, I'll be watching you!" Bill says and leaves Gideon's room.

_Why does he care so much about Mabel? Maybe she has some kind of power.. If she does, I need to find out soon! _I think.

* * *

**Nobody's p.o.v**

Mabel slowly walks closer towards the orange spiral, until she sees something yellow. She comes closer and closer to the creature and all of a sudden it turns around.

"Aah!" Mabel yelps. I see an yellow one-eyed rabbit-like creature.

"Mabel! Are you okay?!" Dipper yells.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute actually!" Mabel says.

"I'm not cute." The creature says. It's so small but has such a low voice.

"You speak English?!" Mabel asks. You could definitely see she's stunned by this.

"You mean Stanlish? Of course, everyone does. Or you'll be exiled." It says.

"You know Stanley?" Stan runs towards Mabel and the creature.

"Ha-ha funny Stanley, I know it's you. That ugly beard doesn't trick me." It says.

"I am not Stanley. I am his twin brother Stanford." Grunkle Stan says, feeling insulted.

"Your parents couldn't find a more original name?" The creature laughs.

"No. Just tell me where he is okay?" Stan becomes more pissed by the second.

"Behind that swamp is a big city. Your brother stays there in the great palace." It says.

"Thanks." Stan bitterly says.

The one-eyed rabbit-like creature tries to hop away, but Mabel stops it.

"Wait!" She yells. "Do you want a sweater?"

"What is a sweater?" The low voiced creature asks.

"Oh. My. Waddles! How can't you know that?!" Mabel takes out a sweater of her bag. "This is a sweater. You wear them." Mabel says.

"No thanks." The creature looks disgusted by the purple sweater with pink hearts on it.

"I know you want it." Mabel smirks at the creature and comes closer.

"Go. Away." It says.

"Just let me-" Mabel is too scared to finish her sentence, as the eye of the creature rolls to the back. It suddenly becomes twice as big and the teeth and nails sharpen. The creature jumps in the air, in attempt to attack Mabel, but she holds her sweater in the air, making the creature land inside it. The creature struggles for a while and then shrinks again. The sweater is obviously too big for it -you can only see its head.

"This is actually quite comfortable" The creature says.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Mabel shouts. "It's only a bit too big.."

"I can fix that." The creature says and suddenly the sweater shrinks, making it fit perfectly.

"How did you do that? That was soo cool!" Mabel says.

"All rabbuns can do that!" It says.

"What's your name?" Mabel asks.

"It's Steve." It says.

"So you're a boy?" she asks.

"If it wasn't clear yet, yes." he says.

"Why thanks for helping, we're going on now okay?" Mabel asks.

"Sure, I would come with you if I didn't have other things to do.. I think I'll see you guys later!" Steve says.

"Too bad.. I hope so, bye!" Mabel says.

After walking for hours, they finally arrived at the swamp. It is full of gigantic flies; they're like 5 times as big as on Earth. Luckily, the spray prevented the flies from coming closer than one meter towards them. The swamp was much more like Earth, only with brighter colors. The trees were white with baby blue leaves and the bushes were pastel yellow. There were some red flowers but most of all, there was mud. Pink mud.

Mabel is glad she told her brother and grunkle to also take boots with them, or they would have ruined their shoes immediately. Mabel thinks about the sun-warmed shoes, which she put in her bag as they left Steve.

"Mabel, can you climb into a tree and look which direction the city is?" Grunkle Stan says.

"I don't have to climb. I have my.. GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shouts and she shoots the grappling hook towards the tree. It hits the bark of the tree and then bounces back, hitting Stan in the back.

"OUCH! Mabel!" Stan bellows. "I told you that you couldn't bring your grappling hook! It will only get us in trouble. So now give it to me!" Stan says.

"But-"

"Give. It. To. Me." Stan says cranky.

Mabel sighs and then hands the grappling hook over to Stan. She climbs up the tree and looks around. In the far distance she can see something that looks different from what she's seen yet. She assumes that it's the city and remembers the direction they have to walk to. Wanting to climb down, she remembers that she's afraid of heights and yelps. Slowly she climbs down, not wanting to let go of the trunk of the tree. When she's -finally- back on the ground, she grabs a stick and draws a stripe in the pink mud pointing to the direction where the 'city' is supposed to be.

After a long time, walking in the same direction, dusk is coming in. Stan tells the kids to go and find a place with harder ground, so they can set up the tent over there. Mabel carved the direction they have to go inside a tree, so they would know which direction to go tomorrow. When Mabel is done, Dipper says he found a good place and the Pines walk towards Dipper.

"Great." Grunkle Stan says. He takes out a small blue box out of his bag. It's around 4 by 4 by 4 inches. The kids look confused as their grunkle places the box on the surface. On the side of the box, there is 1 big white button.

"May I press it?" Mabel says.

"Sure kiddo." Stan says.

Mabel presses the button.

"You may want to step back." Stan says.

A big white light comes out of the box and Mabel runs towards Dipper and Stan. The box seems to unfold into a huge round metal tent. The tent is white with a big blue screen. Stan is the first one to walk towards the 'tent'. He looks into the screen.

"Welcome Stanford Pines. Lay your finger on the screen to go enter, lay two fingers on the screen to de-activate." A robot-like voice says.

Stan places one finger on the screen and two doors open. Stan walks in and the doors close again. Now, Dipper walks towards the screen.

"Welcome Dipper Pines, lay your finger on the screen to enter." Dipper lays his finger on the screen and the doors open again.

At last, Mabel too presses her finger on the screen and walks inside. It's even bigger from the inside than it looks from the outside. There are three huge beds centered in the back, an enormous fridge on the side, and a table centered in the middle. The twins thought they had seen everything by now, but they still get surprised by their grunkle every time.

"Make yourself ready for bed kiddos. And hurry a bit, you'll need the rest. Tomorrow we continue our journey early." Grunkle Stan says.

The Pines all go to bed and are so exhausted that they fall asleep immediately.

* * *

**Bill's p.o.v**

_Woww.. She's so beautiful when she's asleep. _Bill strokes Mabel's soft cheek. _I wish I could do this every night, and she was aware of it, and liked it. But she would never date a stupid dorito chip.. But soon.. _"I love you Shooting Star.." I whisper in her ear. I'm about to vanish when I hear these words. "I love you too."Mabel mumbles. "W-What?.." I stutter, feeling my stomach turn. She doesn't reply. _Oh, she's dreaming. Of course.._

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry to say this, but it's very likely that I won't update for about 2 weeks. I'm on vacation and I'm not aloud to bring my laptop :( I will be writing though, but I can't publish.. Also my phone is damaged, so I can't publish via my phone either. Hope you enjoyed reading, see you in two weeks!**


	9. Day 2

**A/N Hey guys! So yeah, I'm updating way sooner as planned. This is because my vacation really sucked and we went home a week sooner as planned. The weather was terrible and I became ill so yeah.. Lucky for you guys I could update my story now! I think this is my best chapter so far and I hope you guys agree. Thanks to all fav/followers and don't mind leaving a review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Enjoy reading!^^**

* * *

Grunkle Stan is the first one to wake up. He smiles at his sleeping great niece and cousin and decides not to wake them, yet. He walks to the fridge and takes out the milk and sits down at the table. On the table there already was a box filled with cornflakes and three bowls. He put that there last night so they wouldn't waste any time. He pours some milk into his bowl and sprinkles some cornflakes on top of it. As soon as he finishes his breakfast he walks over to the teen's beds. "..Wendy" Stan hears coming from Dipper's direction. Stan shakes his head. "I'm over her." He says imitating Dipper. "Yeah, right."

Again, Stan smiles at the teens. It's funny how similar they lay in bed, both rolled up like a burrito. The only difference is that Dipper is smiling from ear to ear, and Mabel looks rather concerned, or angry.

"Time to wake up kids." Stan says. He hears some mm's and no's coming from both direction and decides to do it the hard way. Stan grabs some metal pan covers from the small kitchen and walks back to the teens. The twins both startle as their great-uncle smashes the pan covers together. With their eyes wide open and their hands covering their ears, they come out of their beds.

"Come on, we ain't got all day!" Stan says. "You got 15 minutes to get dressed. Then we'll continue our journey." He says boldly, causing the twins to stress.

* * *

**In the meanwhile at Gideon**

"Must.. Find.. The.. Journals.." Gideon puffs as he walks towards the Mystery Shack. Since the 'little accident' with the Gideonbot they don't let him on the bus anymore. "Must.. Find.. Out.. About.. Mabel's.. Powers.." Gideon, who is now stumbling towards the Mystery Shack, mumbles to himself. Halfway it feels like he's being watched.

"Who's there?!" He says, catching his breath. He looks around to see if anyone's there, but there's nothing but trees. "Weird.." He says. He continues walking and again he feels like he's being watched. He bends down to pick up a sharp branch of the ground. He stands up again and shouts: "I'M WEAPONED!". No reaction. With his hands tightly wrapped around his 'weapon' he turns around. In shock he drops the branch.

"YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! GO AWAY!" Gideon shouts. Suddenly, he feels an indescribable pain in his chest and everything turns black from then. The last words before blackening out are:

"I warned you boy."

* * *

**Back to the Smile-Dip-like Universe**

"Grunkle Stan I'm tired.." Mabel whines.

"Just hold on, we're very close now." Stan says.

"Guys! There's a sign, maybe it says how close we are to the city! If only we could see the front of it." Dipper says. The trio runs towards the sign, but soon get stuck in the mud.

"Grunkle Stan?.. I can't move.." Dipper says.

"Me too." Mabel says.

"I think we might have a problem.." Grunkle Stan says looking down at the slightly lighter pink mud.

* * *

**Gideon**

"Ahh.." Gideon whines, rubbing his chest. "Geez that hurt.." Gideon slowly stands up. "But that doesn't mean it will stop me from finding out the truth." He stumbles towards the Mystery Shack. "Why does that dorito keep trying to stop me? She must be more important than I thought! I _have _to know.. And NOBODY is gonna stop me!" He shouts through the forest.

Finally he can see the silhouetted building from the far distance. _"I'm almost there.." _He thinks. _"No one can stop me n-" _His thoughts get interrupted by a sudden attack. He smashes onto the ground.

"OUCH! GET OFF ME." Gideon looks in the eyes of a strange old man.

"You can't be here." The old man says. _"Ugh, what is he ugly. And that voice! I bet he makes children cry with that."_

"Well I am!" Gideon snaps. _"That old man thinks he can stop me huh? Well he can't!" _Gideon thinks. "Now if you'll excuse me." The albino makes an attempt to walk further towards the shack, but again gets stopped by the stinky man.

"I said: YOU CAN'T BE HERE." The man shouts. "Do you even know who I am?! Wait of course you don't. I'm just the crazy man from the dump." The man hysterically laughs to himself and then turns his eyes back to the confused boy. "You have two options: 1. You go away now 2. I'll carry you away myself."

Not listening to any of the options Gideon stands there, lost in his thoughts. "Y-You are that old man Mc-Mc- Oh what was it?! McNugget!" Gideon says.

"McGucket." The old man snaps. "Now GO!" Old man McGucket shouts, making Gideon startle. The man watches Gideon how he runs away and then says to himself:

"Oh boy, if only you knew what you're messing with.."

* * *

**Mabel**

"We're gonna die!" Mabel, who's body is now halfway down in the quicksand, screams. _"Stay positive Mabel! You're not gonna die having scary thoughts. Rainbows, unicorns, love, peace, Bill, glitters- Wait, did I just think? Nahh that can't be-" _Mabel's thoughts are interrupted by the warm feeling of a hug. Grunkle stan is hugging both the twins, and now they hug back.

"I'm not gonna let that happen kiddo's.." Grunkle Stan says.

"There has to be a way out of this!" Dipper says.

"Yeah! Maybe there's something in the journal." Mabel says.

"Of course not! As if the author has been in an Alternate Universe.." Dipper says face-palming himself.

"It was only a suggestion.." Mabel says.

"Well a stupid one." Dipper snaps.

"YOU'RE STUPID." Mabel shouts.

"STOP IT!" Grunkle Stan angrily shouts. "We're about to die, and you guys are having a fight? That is about the stupidest thing you can do!"

"Sorry Grunkle Stan." Both twins say simultaneously while tearing up.

"J-Just hold me." Grunkle Stan says, making the twins hug him tightly.

"So, do we have a plan? Mabel asks with her arms wrapped around her great uncle.

"C'mon.. Stupid thing!" Grunkle Stan mutters. "Finally!" He shouts taking something out of his rucksack. The twins can't quite see what it is.

"What is it?" Mabel asks, still holding her brother and great uncle.

"It's your GRAPPLING HOOK!" Grunkle Stan shouts as he shoots it into the air. The grappling hook gets wrapped around a tree branch and they get pulled out of the quicksand. As they after a while are back on safe ground Dipper can see the front of the sign.

"Watch out! Quick sand." Dipper reads out loud. "Yeah, good to know.." He says sarcastically.

"That was fun!" Mabel said cheerfully. Dipper and Stan both turn to Mabel shaking their heads.

* * *

"There it is; the city." Grunkle Stan says proudly. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Mabel shouts, definitely sounding exhausted. "Can we first eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Dipper agrees.

"You can eat your granola bar." Stan says.

"But-" Mabel tries.

"No, we can't loose any time." Stan snaps. "It took me already long enough to figure out what was wrong with the portal." He says and then sighs.

Mabel and Dipper decide not to recalcitrate and eat their granola bar.

The first thing they notice about the city are the strange little creatures. They're purple and about 3 and a halve feet high. Make that 4 if the strange antenna on top of their head counts too. Everything in this universe seems to be one-eyed, just like Bill, who's -of course- watching. These purple creatures seem to rule this planet. They drive cars, walk on the streets, watch television etc. just like humans do.

It's weird how the whole city looks just like Earth. The only differences are that the colours are different, the buildings are higher, the cars are floating, and nobody has any hair (no mustaches nor haircut!) except for eyelashes. It's beautiful. The city is so _alive_. Until everything stops and all of the purple creatures bow.

"Our king." They hear somewhere from the distance. Not knowing what to do, they just stand there. You can see how Stan is struggling to come up with something, until he finally speaks.

"Bring me to my palace." He tries. Apparently the immitation of his brother was really bad, because you multiple creatures shout:

"He's a fake!" The three nervously look at each other and Dipper starts to sweat. "Bring him to the _real _king!" They hear someone say and before they even get a chance to say something, they're carried away by two enormous creatures.

* * *

**Gideon**

_"Why didn't that old man let me through? What is his connection to all of this? I don't understand! The more I dig, the more questions I find. And still all of them remain a mystery. This is a lot bigger than I thought. And my queen is a lot more important than I thought. I have to find out what's so special about her -other than her perfect smile, her beautiful eyes, her great sense of humor and her amazing personality.. _

"Gideon!" His father comes in and Gideon abruptly turns around. I told you to clean your room! Your room is a mess and those clothes need to be gone and- "

"YOU NEED TO BE GONE!" Gideon shouts to him and his father calmly shuts the door and walks away. "Stupid old man.."

* * *

**Back at the Pines' Family**

The three are thrown in a conditionally amazing 'cell'. The insde of the cell is filled with orange, soft and puffy clouds, which you can sit on, and they're locked behind green metal bars. Now they're not on the back of the creatures anymore, they can finally see them. These are the first creatures they see with two eyes. They're like huge yellow dogs.

"I've seen you before.." Mabel says, pointing at one of the creatures. "And you too!" She says, pointing at the other. "No, that can't be.." She mumbles to herself. "But it is.." A wide smile appears on her face. "I saw you two when I had too much smile dip!" She shouts.

"True. Smile Dip is the only way we can speak to the people from Earth. That's how we met each other." One of the dogs says. The other one just mumbles something inaudible.

"Can I eat from your candy paws?" Mabel asks.

"Sorry, I can't allow that while I'm on my shift." The dog says.

"Oh.. OK." Mabel says.

* * *

**Around an hour later**

"You guys are going to the king." One of the dog says. Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan follow the dog, who's leading them through the palace. Mabel is looking at her great uncle for some support, but he's not paying attention to any of the twins at the moment. The moment he sees his twin brother on the throne, his eyes are tearing up.

"St-Stanley?" He manages to get out. A single tear is rolling down his cheek.

"Took you long enough." The man on the throne says boldly. "You can go now." He says towards his servants.

"You sure? We don't know if they're dangerou-" The dog says, but gets interrupted.

"Go." Stanley says.

"Okay, okay." The dog says. "C'mon, let's go." It says to his partner and they leave the room.

Stanley waits until the dogs and their sound have completely faded away and then says:

"So.. What took you so long?" Stanley says. Grunkle Stan explains the whole thing about how Harold hid the journals, and about all the problems along the way. After a long emotional and uncomfortable (for the younger twins) talk, they've come to the decision that they should go back to their own Universe.

They all walk outside to spread the news. Stanley grabs a megaphone and says: "Hello people. Your king speaking here. I'm giving up my task of being your king and I give the crown to someone very close to me: Jason. Jason has been working as my right hand for 30 years and I trust him. I hope you understand; I really have to go back to my own Universe."

The four of them walk forward, but the creatures don't seem to go out of their way. They stand there angrily. One of the purple creatures steps forward and says: "You're not taking our king away. You should get executed!" He points at Dipper, Mabel and Stanford.

"Yeah!" They could hear some others say from the far distance. "Execute! Execute! Execute!" They cheer. Every time they repeat the word, it gets louder and more people are joining. Before they could do anything, they're surrounded by a furious mass of purple creatures.

"Oh boy." Mabel says as the enraged crowd comes closer and closer.

* * *

**A/N That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you soon I guess. Well I think so, because I already have ideas for like 6 chapters ^^ What do you think will happen next? And what do you think of the story so far? Let me know in the reviews :3 **


	10. The Savior

**A/N Hey guys! So it's been a while since I updated. I had just so many ideas and I didn't know which ones to add in the story. It's not a really long chapter, but this time I _really _am going to update soon. Like today or something. It's just that I thought this would be a nice end of the chapter. I think next chapter is going to be one of the bigger ones. Well enough talking for now.. Hope you enjoy reading! Reviews are always appreciated and CC too. No flames please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Gravity Falls**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The savior**

_Previously on Bill's Diary: _

The four of them walk forward, but the creatures don't seem to go out of their way. They stand there angrily. One of the purple creatures steps forward and says: "You're not taking our king away. You should get executed!" He points at Dipper, Mabel and Stanford.

"Yeah!" They could hear some others say from the far distance. "Execute! Execute! Execute!" They cheer. Every time they repeat the word, it gets louder and more people are joining. Before they could do anything, they're surrounded by a furious mass of purple creatures.

Oh boy." Mabel says as the enraged crowd comes closer and closer.

* * *

_Currently: _

Afraid, and not knowing where to look, Mabel stares up at the light green sky. Here and there, she can see some white clouds. She looks around for a bit with the words repeating again and again: "Execute! Execute! Execute!". Mabel feels herself become dizzy and suddenly everything becomes dark.

* * *

**Bill's p.o.v**

_"Ugh, short stack is so dumb. He keeps trying to find out what kind of 'power' my Shooting Star has.. Why can't anyone believe I'm capable of loving too?! Yeah, I know I'm a demon, but as ironic as it sounds: A dream demon has dreams too. And my dream is to spent eternity with the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world.." _I picture myself walking hand in hand with Shooting Star and start blushing.  
_"Speaking about Shooting Star, what's going on with her right now? I'll have a look." _My body turns invisible and I see four people surrounded by some ugly purple creatures. _"Her smile, it's so gorgeous- Wait. She isn't smiling! And what are those hideous creatures saying?" _I focus a bit harder and hear the words "Execute! Execute! Execute!" echoing in my head. Every time the word gets repeated, it gets louder. _"Oh no. This can't be good.. I have to save her!"_

* * *

**Mabel's p.o.v**

_"Wait.. Why am I not passed out yet?" _I focus a bit more, and when my vision becomes more clear, I see that I am not blackening out at all; something is blocking the sunlight. _"What?! No.. Is it? No it can't be- It is!" _I look at the flying creature which is blocking the sunlight. Without thinking twice about it I say:

"The future is in the past!" Everyone looks at me. Confused, shaking their heads, not having a clue why I said that. Nobody seems to understand. Nobody but the creature. I can see the creature coming closer and closer towards us, and the furious crowd takes a few steps back. I stop my family as they attempt to do too. "Don't."

"But-" I hear Stanley say, but I interrupt him.

"No, you have to trust me!" I say. Now the creature is so close we can touch it. I can see the furious crowd become scared as hell and they all run away, still looking from a distance. As I jump on the back of the creature, I hear some whispers and sharp inhales coming from behind me. "Come on!" I say to my family. They hesitate for a while and when Dipper joins me, Grunkle Stan and his twin brother come too.

"Don't let them escape!" One of the brave purple creatures shouts. From then, everything goes in slow motion. A gunshot was heard. The bullet comes towards my head, and I closes my eyes, waiting for the bullet to kill me. Yet, I'm still alive, and when I hear a scream of a familiar voice I open my eyes. I look down to see one of my perfectly knitted purple sweaters, is not so purple anymore. A red fluid spreads out, also making the hearts on it turn dark.

"STEVE!" I scream.

"I-It's okay. I'll be fine." The rabbun says with his low voice. I could definitely hear that he's hurt. Suddenly the cute little rabbun becomes twice as big and his eye rolls backwards. His teeth and nails sharpen and he leaves a loud roar. "I said I'd be back. Now GO!" He says.

"We can't leave you like this!" I shout with a tears rolling down my face.

"Yes you can, I will heal! NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" He shouts in horror as multiple bullets hit him.

"T-Thanks Steve! We will _never_ forget you!" I say. My throat hurts and my eyes feel heavy. "Onwards Aoshima!" I shout with a sore throat, and again everyone looks at me, confused. I leave a faint smile at this and Aoshima rises.

"Mabel..? Is this actually saf-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Dipper screams as we suddenly go through the air with an extreme speed.

* * *

**Bill's pov**

Again, the gravity force is making it difficult for me to float. The bright colours are hurting my eye, and as I adjust I see a hideous creature coming close to Shooting Star. It's a blue dolphin with two muscled arms. Everyone seems to be scared of this creature, except for Shooting Star. It almost seems like she's happy to see it. _"Do I have to save her? Or is she already being saved?" _I am really confused, but I realize it's ok when she jumps on the creature's back. As the rest follows I leave a relieved sigh.

"Don't let them escape!" I hear one of the purple creatures saying. From then everything goes in slowmotion. A gunshot was heard, and a bullet is coming towards Shooting Star's head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as the woman I love is about to die. I want to safe her, but it's too late. The bullet already hit her. Well that's what I thought, but it didn't.

"STEVE!" I hear my love scream. Tears are rolling down her face. I feel happy, but also devastated. Happy because she's still alive, and devastated because I see her cry.

"I-It's okay. I'll be fine." The rabbun says with a low voice. I could definitely hear that he's hurt. Suddenly the cute little rabbun becomes twice as big and his eye rolls backwards. His teeth and nails sharpen and he leaves a loud roar. I startle at this. "I said I'd be back. Now GO!" He says.

"We can't leave you like this!" Shooting Star shouts with a tears rolling down her face.

"Yes you can, I will heal! NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" He shouts in horror as multiple bullets hit him.

"T-Thanks Steve! We will _never_ forget you!" Shooting Star says. "Onwards Aoshima!" She shouts. _"Aoshima?" _I think and then the ugly creature rises.

"Mabel..? Is this actually saf-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Pine Tree screams as they suddenly go through the air with an extreme speed.

* * *

**No p.o.v**

The four have been on the back of the flying creature for almost half an hour. The sight is amazing from up there, and Mabel almost forgets that she's afraid of heights. Then suddenly they all get distracted by Aoshima, as he suddenly stretches his arms and his body turns around. A second head appears and both of his beaks open for another muscled arm to come out. He opens his fist and another four heads appear. The four beaks open and rainbows come out of their mouths. Mabel is now smiling from ear to ear; it's been long since she's seen this. The others are rather disturbed than amused by this.

Now they've reached the desert, they know it's almost time. They see the portal floating in the air. "I'm gonna miss you Aoshima, it's been fun seeing you again." Mabel sighs and looks up to the portal. They are now really close to the portal and they know they have to jump soon. "On three!" She hears Grunkle Stan say. "One.." They all stand up. "Two.." The four of them make theirselves ready to jump. "THREE!" They shout simultaneously and they jump into the portal.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed reading! Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader so if someone would like to be the beta reader for this story, please send me a PM. Leave a review if you liked this chapter :)**


	11. Back on Earth

**A/N Hey guys. So last time I said I was gonna update like 'tonight or something!'. Well it became the 'or something' hehehe. I was distracted. But now I've finished another chapter :) I know it's a really short chapter; it was supposed to be _much_ longer. But I thought I'd be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger ^^ So, I hope you enjoy reading and leave a review if you liked this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

_Previously on Bill's Diary:_

Now they've reached the desert, they know it's almost time. They see the portal floating in the air. "I'm gonna miss you Aoshima, it's been fun seeing you again." Mabel sighs and looks up to the portal. They are now really close to the portal and they know they have to jump soon. "On three!" She hears Grunkle Stan say. "One.." They all stand up. "Two.." The four of them make theirselves ready to jump. "THREE!" They shout in unison and they jump into the portal.

* * *

_Currently:_

**Mabel's p.o.v**

It's been two days since we're back on Earth. I threw up a couple of times because of the change of gravity. For some reason I can handle more pressure, but when I came back it felt like I was floating permanently (and the stuff in my tummy too). But Dipper took really good care of me, and brought me food when I was hungry and talked to me when I felt lonely. I love Dipper. He's the best sibling I could have ever wished for! But anyway, I've been sleeping a lot, and now I've rested, I think I'm ready to take a look at the bigger picture. I mean, why didn't Bill stop us? We can defeat him now so easily. I don't get it. He's so smart and yet it seems like he knows nothing! I think I have to tell Dipper.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts from downstairs. He now runs up the stairs and opens my door. "I'm going grocery shopping with Stan and Stanley. You can suit yourself right? And since you can eat again without puking everything out, I thought I'd buy you some gummy worms. But don't stick these into your nose please.."

"Dipper!" I say in outrage. "You know I don't do that anymore! Don't you remember what happened last year?!" I shudder. "And you promised you'd never talk about that again!"

"Yeah.. I remember that." Now Dipper shudders too. "The hospital wasn't too happy to get that thing out of your nose. It was pushed in so far it almost touched your brains!" He chuckles and I frown at him. He sees the mad expression on my face and quickly says: "See you later Mabes!" He closes the door and I hear him rushing down the stairs. I sigh and get Bill's diary from underneath my pillow.

_29 July 2011_

_So today I saw this beautiful girl in Gravity Falls. But I can't introduce myself as a freaking triangle, she would freak out! So I wanted to go and say hi in my human form, but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get as my human form, or something that looks like it. So I went to Elizabeth, but she apparently died. I know lots of things, but Elizabeth didn't really interest me, so how was I supposed to know. But luckily her great-nephew still had the journal somewhere and I read it. It turns out I can't go back to my human form, or something that looks like it.. Not even the same eyebrows, or skin colour, or hair colour, or eyes. NOTHING! That bitch. She didn't even tell me! But that's not all, if I go as another human form that doesn't like anything like my real human form, I only can be like that for 48 hours in total. Why didn't I research this?! I'm so stupid.. _

"Ahahahah!" I laugh. "This is what you get when you choose to be a heartless dream demon!"

* * *

**Gideon**

"Oh Gideon I love you so much! If only all those people weren't tearing us apart.." Gideon says with a high voice while moving his wooden Mabel figure.

"Ahw I love you too my peach dumpling! And you're totally right, but what can we do?" Gideon says.

"Kill them!" He let's his wooden Mabel figure say. Gideon chuckles.

"That sounds like a great idea! So you're beautiful _and _smart!" He strokes the real Mabel hair that is glued to her head.

"No you can't hurt her family. I'm a stupid triangle and I'll be watching you raah." Gideon says with a high-pitched voice while moving his new made Bill figure.

Gideon startles by a sudden creeking sound and immediately turns his head towards the door. "Gideon, dinner is ready." His mother says softly, her right eye twitches of nervousness.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!" Gideon shouts and is about to slam his fist on the table. But instead his fist lands on the exact point as the wooden Bill figure is standing with one of the sharp points pointing into the air. The triangle now is stuck inside his hand and Gideon leaves a loud cry. Blood is now streaming out of the point where the triangle got stuck, while tears are rolling down the 14 year old's face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WOMAN!" Gideon shouts towards the door. His mother quickly shuts the door and runs away. Gideon places his other hand around the triangle and pulls it out. A high pitched scream leaves his mouth before panting so hard his lungs start to hurt. He opens a drawer and takes out an 'I love Gideon!' T-shirt from the former gift shop of the Tent of Telepathy. He wraps it around his bleeding hand and ties it tightly. He wipes the tears of his face while turning towards his door. Gideon looks at all of the old and current taken photographs of Mabel. "It's okay my peach dumpling, don't you worry about me. We'll be together soon and we will never have to hurt again!"

* * *

**Bill's p.o.v**

_"Shooting Star is suspecting something. She thinks it's weird that I haven't showed up yet, asking for my diary, or something else. But what can I do? Oh wait." _A smirk appears on my face. _"I'm a dream demon."_

* * *

**A/N So that's it already! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review if you did (or if you have any tips) :) Now with school starting again, I'll upload less frequently. But don't worry, I won't put it on hiatus, nor drop it! See you next time :D**


	12. What's so special about this girl?

**A/N HEY GUYS. What? Nooo.. It didn't take me 3 weeks to update this story *awkwardly rubs head* It was just a really tense month for me, with school, birthdays and a LOT of drama (depression, family member suddenly in prison, fights, etc.).. Let's just say I was so not motivated to write this story. And whenever I was, I had a writers block. But it's finally here! I know it's a short chapter, I just thought this would be a good way to end the chapter. Anyway, ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, I don't own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

_Previously on Bill's Diary:_

_"Shooting Star is suspecting something. She thinks it's suspicious that I haven't showed up yet, asking for my journal, or something else. But what can I do? Oh wait." _A smirk appears on my face. _"I'm a dream demon."_

* * *

_Currently:_

"Goodnight Mabel!" Dipper says, forming a fetal position underneath his blankets.

"Goodnight Dipping sauce.." Mabel mumbles, exhausted from the whole day researching and reading. As soon as she closes her eyes she falls into a deep slumber. As for Dipper, he reads some last pages of his novel and then falls asleep too, oblivious to a certain yellow triangle watching them from outside the shack.

This is his chance, now he could sneak into her head. The one-eyed demon sneaks into their bedroom and invades Mabel's mind. For a second everything goes black, but not after too lang he actually stands there, in Mabel's dreamscape.

"HOLY HOLOGRAM!" Bill shouts as he gets blinded by all the bright colours and rainbows. A unicorn gallops towards the dream demon and neighs right in front of his (if you can consider it a) face. "Gross!" He shouts. Bill stares at the endless landscape of rainbows and colours, while leaving a deep sigh. "How am I supposed to find that memory in this _gnome-vomit-eyehurting-mass?_!" He murmurs frustated to hisself. "Where _are _her memories actually? Normally there are doors or something, but I can't seem to find anything that looks like it.."

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the Shack:_

"He went through _that _window.." He says to his self, pointing at the window at the Mystery Twins' bedroom. "Now how am I going to sneak in.."

After rouglhy half an hour the guy comes back with a ladder, a knife, and a page torn from what seems an old book. "Let's hope this works." He takes the ladder and climbs carefully towards the window. "I _knew _it'd be open." He says with a smirk on his face. The guy gently pulls the window further open and climbs through it. When he steps down the floor cracks.

"Wendy?" He hears the boy on the left mutter. He moans and turns around. The guy stands still for a couple more seconds, until he knows for sure he's asleep. Then, he tiptoes towards the slightly older twin's bed and observes her. He takes the torn page out of his pocket and reads it. Not trying to wake her, he carefully lifts up right arm and looks at her wrist.

"Just as I thought.." He whispers. A yellow glow comes from her polse. When he looks a little bit closer, he can see the shape of the glow on her polse. It's a triangle.

He reads the information on the torn page once again and lets go of her arm. "Let's see what's so special about this girl..."

* * *

_Back at Bill_

After ten minutes of getting colourblind by all the bright colours, Bill is sick of it. "I'm _never _going to find that memory! I haven't even found ONE! How is this possible? Where does she keep those memories!" He shouts as he violently kicks a big rock. To his surprise it makes a sound, a hollow sound. "What the-" He says observing the rock. "Weird.." He mutters as he can't notice anything other odd about the rock. He decides to push it away. A black button appears from underneath the stone. "What is this?" He clicks on the button and a huge hologram shines from the stone into the sky.

_"Welcome to Mabel's Guide to Finding My Memories!" _Hologram Mabel says.

"You've got to be kidding m-"

_"To find my memories, you have to complete a quests. Do you accept this challenge?" _Hologram Mabel says. A 'yes' and 'no' option appear on the hologram.

"How am I supposed to select yes or n-"

_"To accept this challenge, click on the button once again." _

The demon sighs and clicks again on the black button. "Just remember what you're doing this for.. "

_"Good luck!" _Hologram Mabel continues. _"Now prepare yourself. The journey of your life starts in 3, 2, 1.."_

* * *

**A/N That's it already! Hope you guys liked it. And before I want to end this chapter I want to thank DisneyChannelLover for helping me with my writers block. If it wasn't for her, I would have _never _come up with this idea.. Thanks for reading, and reviews are _very _appreciated :) See you next time! (I hope sooner than this hehehehe..) BYE!_  
_**


	13. Dreamscaperers

**A/N Hello people. Yeah it's been a while since the last update.. I promise I'll update more regularly from now on *crosses fingers*. Okay okay, I'll at least try to. This is probably not the best chapter (I myself, expected a little more from me) but there's an explanation for that: Mabel is always really happy and I'm depressed so it's kinda hard to place myself in her character right now.. But enough about me, let's go on to the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls (do I really have to mention that every chapter..)**

**Pairing: MaBill! & Magidbelion (in a way)**

* * *

_Previously on Bill's Diary:_

_"Welcome to Mabel's Guide to Finding My Memories!" _Hologram Mabel says.

_..._

_"Good luck!" _Hologram Mabel continues. _"Now prepare yourself. The journey of your life starts in 3, 2, 1.."_

* * *

_Currently:_

A huge beam of light strikes into the air and the landscape around Bill changes to black. "What the-" Mabel's hologram appears again.

"As you can see, everything around you is black. To be worthy of my memories, you have to be able to think like me. Your first quest is to add some colour to this place."

"Black is a colour!" Bill says. "And I'm here. Yellow is a colour too!"

"You've completed the first quest. In dark times, make sure to illuminate the sky yourself!" She answers. "Onto the next quest: the quiz!"

"Well, this was easy. How difficult could that be?" Bill asks himself just before a whole stage appears and a tribune with all the people from gravity falls. Behind him a yellow sign appears.

'BILL CIPHER

AGE: UNKNOWN'

In front of him there's a blue block with unicorns all over it and on top of it there's a pink button. On the side facing towards the public there's a sign that shows how many points he has scored.

"Let's begin! I'm going to ask you several questions and you have 30 seconds to come up with the answer. If you know it you have to press the pink button in front of you. "The Mabel hologram transferred into a physical shaped Mabel and is standing in the middle of the stage with some cue cards. "Are you ready?!" She shouts into the microphone.

"Uh, I guess." Bill says.

"OKAY. First question: If you had to find a way to make money, and you only have cats and art supplies, what would you do?" She asks.

"Oh I know this one!" Bill smiles, and presses the pink button.

"That was fast, what would the answer be?" Mabel asks.

"You throw the art supplies at the cats and let people pay to watch!" Bill says confidently. A wrong buzzer sound is heard.

"WRONG!" Mabel shouts, still excitedly though. "No one would pay to see that!"

"I would!" Bill says indignantly.

"You're a demon." Mabel says.

"So?" Bill rolls his eyes. "Whatever.. Let's just go onto the next question."

"Okay!" Mabel continues. "If you were in a different universe, and you would see a cute little one-eyed rabbit-like thing, what would you do? A) Run away. B) Throw a knife at it. C) Give it a sweater!"

_"Hmm.. I think she's referring to Steve, but I don't know. I kinda want to go with B but she obviously would choose for C.." _Bill thinks. "I'm going with C." He finally decides.

"That's correct!" Mabel shouts.

After another dozen of questions, Bill is highly irritated.

"What would you do if-"

"CAN WE JUST GO ON TO YOUR MEMORIES NOW?!" Bill shouts. All those questions, it makes him want to kill himself (not that he can be killed, Bill is immortal, he just likes to exaggerate).

"But there's a whole lot of other questions and quests waiting for-"

"NO. MAKE IT STOP. PLEASE." Bill shouts.

"Uh, okay. You know there was just a 'go to the memories' button right? Oh wait, you were too silly to hear me out." Mabel chuckles.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kiddin- You stupid-" Bill tries, but soon sighs. "Just bring me to your memories.."

"What's the magical word?" Mabel teases.

"Please just stop!" Bill is frustratingly moving his little arms.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Mabel cheers.

"What are you talking about?" Bill says just before Mabel hands him a green sticker with 'please' written on it in yellow letters. Bill rolls his eye and takes the sticker. Suddenly he's in an oval-shaped room with a few doors. The wall is splashed with all different colours of paint with exception of one tiny bit. On the door there's written 'fears' with blood. He decides now is not the time to look in there. There are eight more doors, mostly with names written on it: Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Gideon, Candy & Grenda, Hopes & Dreams, Theories, and Other.

Bill walks over to the Theories door, but gets distracted by the door next to it; Hopes & Dreams. What was she dreaming of the other night in the Smile-Dip like universe? After a lot of hesitation he decides to just look at that dream and then go. To his surprise it's all organized at date. He found it in no time. He moves his hand slowly towards the small door. Should he really do it? He _had_ to know. Trembling he opens the door, to be sucked into a dream.

* * *

_Mabel and Gideon were sitting on the couch. Mabel's head was resting on his shoulder, as they were watching the adaptation of Wolfman Bare Chest. "My name is Gerard. I am a werewolf, creature of the night." Mabel's lips were moving along with the words. "But I'm also a creature of passion." While Mabel was intensely watching the movie, Gideon was only staring at his girlfriend. _

_"Sugarplum?" He asked._

_"Yeah?" She replied, not really paying attention to him._

_"You know I love you right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."_

* * *

"NO. THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT. SHE WAS **NOT **TALKING ABOUT THAT ALBINO GUY, SHE WAS TALKING TO **ME.**" Bill panics. The dream is over and Bill gets thrown out again. "Ooh he's gonna pay for this.. Shooting Star is mine. Only mine." If he had a mouth he would have had an evil grin on his face, as he rushes out of the Hopes & Dreams part of Mabel's dreamscape.

Bill storms into 'Theories' room to bump in to a former enemy. "Just go already, I'm not in the mood." Bill sighs.

"Not before you tell me what your plan is." He replies.

"I just want my diary back and I'm looking at where she put it." Bill lies.

"Why don't you just ask her?" He asks with suspicion.

"She'd never give it to me. There's a lot of information in it. And _personal stuff._" Bill says. "But that doesn't explain what you are doing here _Fiddleford_."

"I thought you knew lots of things." Fiddleford McGucket teases.

"Again: not in the mood. Just tell me why you're here before I make you." Bill tries to control his temper.

"Okay okay. I just wanted to know what makes this girl so special, but apparently it's the diary that makes you so interested in her." He says.

"Uh.. Yeah.. That's what makes her so special." Bill nervously laughs. _"Change the subject, change the subject." _"How did you even come here?" Bill asks.

"Why would I tell you? Fiddleford out!" McGucket says and he disappears out of the dreamscape.

"That was weird.." Bill mutters to himself. "Now where is that theory.." _(A/N In case you don't remember he's referring to the thought where Mabel gets all suspicious about not showing up already.)_

After some more time of searching he finally finds the theory and destroys it from her mind. "Glad that's over." Bill says and exits the dreamscape.

"Now let's pay that brat a visit." Bill says just before teleporting to Gideon's dream; or nightmare. Let's say that Bill had a fun time, ruining Gideon's night and probably traumatizing him with the images he had seen.

* * *

**A/N That last bit was fun. And I want to thank the person who reviewed the idea of this dream. I've changed some parts, but still :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review, it makes my day ^^**


End file.
